Turmoil
by Angelina08
Summary: Owen and Claire are having problems in their relationship due to their hectic jobs as well as personal differences. And Claire's cousins and friends are coming to visit the Jurassic park to have a nice time. Will it be a happy ride or cause a chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic park…**

 **3 months before…**

Red eyes were blazing…

Anger… Hatred… Misery…

These were the feelings she felt when she just stood there glaring at the wall in front of her. She did not know what was happening outside of these walls that were a few feet away. She went near it, took her left arm and tried to scratch a portion of the wall fastly irritated. It has got a lot of claw marks, her attempts she had made before. Again nothing happened, instead of the claw marks forming. She snarled a little.

It was a routine for her now! She did not have anything else to do here.

Walk around, eat the piece of flesh that came from top somehow, sleep, stand, go to the walls or that 'cling' sound making thing, give them some claw marks, walk around…

She hated this! She needed to search for food, not feed it to her! She did not know what she was at all! For the heck of it, she ate of her only sibling there! She just wanted to show others that she can survive with her incredible power and intelligence. Only way was to see who was the best among the two and she just lost it and mauled her sibling.

She has a vague memory of being born in some place that was all white! And some humans were standing near her staring at her as though she was some important being in that whole world! She remembered a man having a crooked smile looking at her amazed that gave her the creeps and she gave a low growl that time indicating she did not like the man at all! Then she remembers seeing some girl that used to look at her and her sibling, which was alive that time, with pure interest in her eyes. She didn't know why but she looked back at her as well. That girl used to do some weird movements like turning around with her lips moving, jumping here and there and something and all. That girl…

Her attention turned immediately when she saw that blue colored thing go on and off making a peculiar sound. There were a few of them here and there! After some times she came to know that it would go on and off where ever she is there. It was as if it detects where she was! She tried to prove the theory by moving here and there fastly and it proved right! _**Interesting**_ _…_

Her red eyes darkened and she understood that if the blue thing does this then that red haired pathetic human would be standing on the other side of the huge 'cling' sound making thing or that woman called _"classass"_ Yeah that was how her lips would move when she touches it and looks at her with that bossy look. Oh how she would like to just rip her head off to show who's stronger!

She turned back fully to glare at the red head and that bumpy man who would always be there. He was becoming round and round day by day!

The red head was looking at her and telling something to that man and doing something in those white colored things. It was as though those were the things that controlled the happenings that would take place here.

The red eyes were twinkling as she again saw that blue thing go on and off when she moved from the walls to another area. She was now standing in between and glaring at the red haired human tilting her head a little to show the anger she had through her left eye. The woman seemed to understand what she wanted to communicate as she visibly cringed! So eyes were more than enough to show your feelings? _**Ok**_

The woman said something at the round man and immediately left the area giving her a look one last time as though telling her she was not that scared of her. _**Ha!**_ She gave a snort.

The round man then looked at her and gave a signal that she didn't quite understand. He said something and took his right hand and placed it near his head and closed his left eye! What was that?! Was he encouraging her or **mocking** her?! Now he took his tongue out and enlarged his eyes! She got a distinct feeling that he was mocking her!

She walked quickly towards him and stood near that _classass_ thing and glared at the man who completely went numb and moved backwards, forgetting she couldn't go near the man at all. She took her hand and moved it up and down fastly as though trying to break it while sending daggers at the now shivering man. She knew it was no use to scratch as it won't even budge but something is better than nothing! She gave it one last scratch and walked away with a growl that shook the walls under the booming noise that made the man fall down clumsily who was sweating bullets, frightened.

She went and stayed in her usual place that had a lot of plants covering her that made her invisible to the others. This was the plot she used when she had to _**think**_!

Yes she needed a plan to get the hell out here and see what she is to the world outside!

* * *

He was tired! Damn tired!

Owen Hardy had the most unusual job anyone would even think to take. He was the trainer of four malicious creatures, Velociraptors!

To be with them for the whole day was a herculean task for sure but he enjoyed it! After all he was in navy for a few years before and he really enjoyed having adventures! What not to have four distinct dinosaurs alive here and look after them!

He trained them, gave them food, communicated with them, played with them and did many more! He really enjoyed being in this position! He took this role not 'cause of the huge insurance they'd provide or the free accommodation or high salary or anything else! He joined to give the Velociraptors the training they needed to behave well. He knew the past incidents that happened in the 'Jurassic Park' that caused a chaos and he would be more than happy if he could do anything now not to let that form of disastrous incidents to happen under his control!

But now he was really tired. It was around 11 and his 'girls' were all asleep! 'Blue' slept only after she made sure that her sisters were all sleeping peacefully. She surely deserved the position of being the 'Beta', after him the 'Alpha' of course… He smiled.

"Hey Owen!"

Owen didn't take his eyes of his 'girls' as he knew who had called him "Yeah Barry?!"

Barry came and stood near the thick fence that was the only thing that separated him and Owen from the Velociraptors.

"You heard?! Those scientists are up to something for sure. They even gave the idea of recruiting…" Barry was stopped by Owen who raised his hand. "So I heard! I'm telling you they are mad! I mean what the heck! Just get members easily thinking dinosaurs and new faces will get along really well with a hand shake?!" Owen started to walk away from there giving his 'girls' one last look, Barnny following him closely.

"You know I think it'd be great if we too had a recruit!" Barry said while both of them where descending the cat walk. Owen gave him a look that said 'Are you joking?!'

"Why need a recruit, when we got the right amount of employees here?!" Owen asked scratching his chin.

"Well for one we can show him/her the need for training the raptors that terrify others. If we are not there at any time he/she will be there to take care of the things at that time. Then…"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Save it! Let's see will we get the right person or not K! Later! Good Night!" Owen gave a playful fist to the left shoulder of Barry who mumbled something about ' **Never** listens to me!' Owen grinned and went towards his bike that was parked near the gate that separated the raptor's place and the other sides, to go home and get a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic park…**

 **Thank you Hailey for those two reviews! :-)** **I'm happy that you're enjoying it! And thanks to those people who are following my story, as well as favorite this… :-) On with the story…**

Julia was irritated. She was lying on her bed in her room with a pout. Her vacation just started and her cousin sister is not allowing her to see Jurassic Park! What's Claire's problem if she'd visit that park? Julia took her pillow and gave it a smack as if to reduce her anger. Her dad gave her permission to go but Claire was giving lame excuses so that Julia would never go there.

'Is this due to that _Owen_ problem?!' Julia thought frowning.

Julia knew that Owen and Claire were, well sort of dating. But it was not Julia's fault that she had this huge crush on Owen the moment she saw him once when he met her with Claire! He was amazingly handsome! Julia smiled. The mere thought of Owen would make her go red! But it was only a crush! He is head over heels for Claire, wasn't he? It's not like Julia's got a chance on him, is there?!

Julia had to admit she was also going there to see Mr. Owen Grady! Guess Claire had also thought of that and thus she was doing all these to her…. Well Julia will show her who's boss! She will…

"Julia!"

Julia got up from her bed when she heard her dad calling her from downstairs.

'Why's dad calling now?!'

Julia went downstairs and saw that her parents were in the living room. Her mom looked at her and smiled.

"Good news Juli! Claire just called and said that you could go to Jurassic park!"

Julia blinked her eyes. She couldn't believe it! First Claire was not at all agreeing and now she agreed just like that? Definitely something wrong!

Julia's father nodded his head "Yes Juli! Aren't you happy now?!" He asked grinning.

Not to spoil the mood Julia smiled "Oh yeah! This is great news!"

"Aren't two of your friends going with you too?!" Her mom asked while arranging the table in the room.

"Well! Diana is going with her mom somewhere else! Lia is the one that's coming with me! No problem right?!"

Her father smiled "None at all, if they are the ones who are paying for the visit that is!" He winked.

"K thanks dad! Better get packing right now!" Saying so Julia went to her room.

Immediately reaching her room Julia called Claire

"Hello!" The same bossy voice was heard after two rings.

Julia rolled her eyes "You said that I could not at all come to Jurassic park and now you tell my parents that I can? What's all this?!"

"I first thought that I wouldn't get any time to spend with you if you're here! And you told you'll bring two of your friend s to… Only one? Ok! But now I rescheduled some of my time with some others and then I thought why not call you to the park to have a…"

"Why-did-you-not-call-me-to-say-that-first? Julia asked slowly.

A sigh was heard "Your parents are responsible persons, aren't they? So I thought let them know first!"

Typical reply! "Ok ok! I get it!" Julia took a deep breath closing her eyes. Then she opened them and bit her lower lip. "And… uhmm… how's Mr. Grady?!"

"….. He's doing well with his _girls_!" A late reply… Hmmm…. Looks like not too well…

"Ok then! I'll call you when I leave here K!" Julia said.

"Ok!" Claire cut the call. Of _course_! Short and _rude_!

Julia sighed. Why was her cousin sister like a robot, she didn't know! She would never be surprised if Claire's and Owen's dates are going based on a schedule! Owen would stand as an obedient butler who attentively listens to every word Claire would say without even arguing back! Julia giggled when she thought of it visually! Well she had to call Lia to tell about this and she had a lot of packing to do to visit the most exciting park's she visited in her entire life! The Jurassic park!

* * *

Zach was stroking his girlfriend's hair in… erm… affectionate manner, in his girlfriend's view point! But his facial expression showed none! He was currently sitting at a park with his girl friend lying on his shoulder. He had told her to come at around 4 but she came **two** hours late! Couldn't she at least call him to say that she'll be late?!

"Zach…"His girl friend called slowly.

"Hmmm…." He turned his head to make her understand that he was listening to her.

Tomorrow's my mom's birthday party! Won't you come?!" She looked at him with a cute smile.

Zach paled. Birthday? Party?! A LOT OF PEOPLE! Oh no! He hated it when his girl friend would introduce him to everyone holding to his arm as if she'll lose him somewhere and staring at the other girls was a bit over board too!

Zach saw the twinkle in his girlfriend's eyes and understood he couldn't say no! Smiling as well as gulping simultaneously he looked at her "Of course I'll come!" He nodded his head.

She smiled and gave a little kiss to his left cheek. "I know you'll come for sure! You love me don't you?" She looked at him, eyes glowing.

Zach laughed nervously "Ha ha… You know…" He pushed her closer towards him looking up at the sky.

As always, he didn't give a clear answer to her question….

* * *

Owen was damn pissed! He was waiting for Claire for about half an hour in the coffee shop! She said she'll try coming early today as she always said him but this was a little too far! He took a glance at his watch and his anger increased. Where was she?! Speaking of the dev…. Angel….

Claire came in her strict form wearing her usual white suit with an overcoat holding a grim expression. Did she come for a date or for a battle with him?! Owen rolled his eyes.

When she came to his table Owen sighed loudly showing his exasperation clearly. "Where were you? I waited for more than…."

"Sorry! I had an urgent meeting based on the dina…"

"Please! Forget I asked K! I just…"

"Do not interrupt me while speaking something important!" Claire said in a firm voice.

Owen frowned "Well you were the one who first interrupted me while I was speaking!"

"That was not important so I felt like it!" Claire said waving her hand as if swatting away a fly."Well as I was saying we have decided too…"

As Claire resumed her speech, Owen shook his head, wondering whether to order to have something or better sleep with of with his eyes open…

 **Does anyone know Zach's girlfriend's name?! I don't remember her name being said in the movie but if anyone knows please let me know… K…. Later….**


End file.
